


Not Any Longer

by Tali (aworldinside)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Episode: s02e19 Doppelganger, F/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-04
Updated: 2004-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldinside/pseuds/Tali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam reflects on the past she tried to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Any Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Post ep for 'Doppelganger.'
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters and situation belong to the truly wonderful Hank.

Originally it had just been an idea to make him more comfortable. All just a part of the Good Cop/Bad Cop routine her and Jack had seemed to develop without even really talking about it. She had borrowed the cigarettes from the night security guard downstairs, they weren't hers, she hadn't smoked for coming on ten years (or that's what she kept telling herself), but after lighting it and holding it in her hand she had to fight the urge to place it to her lips and take a drag.

Sitting there with Greg, talking about Kenosha, the accent she had tried so hard to cover and her older sister, was just bringing it all back. Standing outside the mall on a cold day after what seemed like another boring and wasted day at high school, taking a crumpled cigarette packet from her jacket pocket, lighting it and inhaling the sweet smoke down, feeling the slight warmth in her body. Sitting opposite Greg just brought it all back far too clearly. The place she had tried to very hard to escape: the place that her mind sometimes just wouldn't let her get away from.

Sam placed the cigarette to her lips and inhaled slowly blowing the smoke out. It felt better than she wanted to admit. She sometimes had relented in the past, since Kenosha, when things had gotten too tough, when she had needed something to calm her down, to take her mind off what was going on around her. She had bummed one off one of the other cops or agents, or even sometimes even very occasionally had bought herself a packet, but she had quit. Yes, she had. Cigarettes were Kenosha and she wasn't Kenosha any longer.

Sam watched as the door opened to the interview room and Jack walked in. He raised his eyebrows at her before showing Greg the duffel bag they had found Julie's body in. Sam couldn't tell whether he was surprised or amused to see her smoking. She was usually good at reading his facial expressions but sometimes it was harder. Sam still saw him at work but she didn't see him at other times; far less than she would have liked ... she quickly put on the cigarette out inside the paper coffee cup, even though another drag suddenly sounded like a good idea. Sam still didn't want him to see that side of her, that side that she kept pushed down and which no one guessed existed.

While listening to Jack continue questioning Greg, she glanced sideways at the pack of cigarettes and thought maybe she'd forget to return them to the security guard downstairs. Sam wasn't Kenosha any longer, but then she wasn't Jack's any longer either.


End file.
